In dual connectivity environments, a user equipment (UE) component may be simultaneously connected to two wireless base stations, such as Evolved Node B (eNB) devices in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network. For example, a UE may be connected to both a macro cell eNB (e.g., an eNB configured to service a larger area) and a small cell eNB (e.g., an eNB configured to service a smaller area, such as a femtocell, microcell, picocell, etc.). The macro cell eNB and small cell eNB communicate with one another over a link with a non-ideal backhaul (e.g., high latency and/or low capacity), and are not time-synchronized. To accommodate for the non-ideal backhaul, the eNBs may run independent schedulers. Thus, it is challenging to determine any offset in frame timing between the two eNBs.